


The Smile Behind His Cigarette

by ImNotOkayBecuzFrerard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cigarettes, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Mornings, One Shot, Sarcasm, Smoking, angsty, basically a solangelo with few of my own dark thoughts combined, my tags are worse than the story i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOkayBecuzFrerard/pseuds/ImNotOkayBecuzFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace was a med student. It was normal for him to freak out when he saw someone do something unhealthy.<br/>Nico di Angelo was a smoker. It wasn't the first time Will lashed out at him. To be completely honest he was used to it by now.<br/>Nico didn't expect Will confessing his love for him though. He wasn't used to that part of the lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smile Behind His Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. First fic, Solangelo. Hope you'll all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> Nico is a smoker in this one..  
> I don't know why but I've always pictured him to be a smoker. Heh..  
> Thanks for reading!

 

Nico took another drag of his cigarette, inhaling the deadly smoke like a second oxygen. He sighed in content. Morning cigarettes were the best thing ever.

He stayed like that for a while, just hanging out the open window of his dorm, overthinking his life and all the wrong choices he made. Thinking about the mom and sister he lost when he was little.

Thinking about his mom and Bianca usually filled him with sadness, because when he thought about them, he remembered all the  _good_ times. The times when they were still alive, the times before the accident, the times when he was still that happy, smiling kid everyone loved so much. 

He still missed them, yeah. But he'd learned a long time ago that he shouldn't dwell on it too much. 'Cause if he did that he'd get lost in that never ending spiral of  sadness again and Nico didn't want that anymore.  He had enough problems already, and creating more would just destroy him.

But thinking about them every once in a while wouldn't kill him. Besides, Nico's opinion was that sometimes, you had to remember the bad times before you could start creating the good.

Nico woke up every morning with different emotions surging trough him. Sometimes _(though very rare)_ Nico woke up feeling good and proud of himself as he realized he had already made it this far in life. Most of the time though, he woke up, blinded by grief and hatred. Most of the time he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Those days, Nico usually lit his cigarette and was left looking at a new sunrise, wondering when it would be his last one.

And yeah, he had friends. Not a whole lot, but enough. Let's see, there were Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Jason Grace and of course Percy Jackson. He didn't like thinking a lot about Percy. They had.. An interesting history.. Nevertheless, he was still a good friend. They all were.

Oh, and of course there was still his stupid crush on the next door neighbor Will Solace. The med student.

Think of the devil, said neighbor came barging in his room, a furious look on his face.

And suddenly, the rest of Nico's thoughts were interrupted as he looked up and realized something: Will was _shirtless and holy shit that was an incredible sight to behold._

He quickly looked down and took another drag -throwing the cigarette out of the window afterwards- to hide his blush.

"Oh uh, hi Will." Nico said nervously.

"Hi? Really Nico, is that all you can say after waking me up with that foul cigarette stench coming from your window again?!"

"Heh.. Yeah i guess.." He looked at the boy in front of him again.

Will Solace was an incredibly sweet (and cute) person. With his blond hair, calm posture and honest smile. Will always had this aura of trust around him. He just looked like someone you could trust your deepest and darkest secrets to. Once Nico had started talking to him there'd been no way of stopping. But he had known that Will would never go around spilling everything Nico had told him to others. That wasn't in his nature. If it was though.. Nico didn't even dare think about that.

After Nico was done telling his story, Will had rewarded his honesty by staying at Nico's side, no matter how sad and gloomy the boy was on some days. Will gave Nico a reason, a reason to hold on, to stay alive no matter how bad things went. He could never repay the blond for that.

Right now though, Will didn't look too happy. In fact, he looked fuming.

"You're unbelievable." Will said.

"Look, this is totally not my fault, why do you even sleep with the window open?"

"Ugh! Because I like waking up to a new sunrise, putting everything in a beautiful golden light. And you know that," Will said balling his fists "I've told you like a thousand times."

"I still don't know why that requires an  _open_ window. Care to explain that to me, Master William." Nico said mockingly as he fumbled another cigarette out of the pack and lit it.

Will threw his hands up in frustration. "I've already told you that too di Angelo, I like breathing in the morning air, it reminds me of home." He suddenly trailed off. Eyes glazed over, filled with memories.

Will grew up on a farm in sunny Texas, where it barely rained (something Nico was rather jealous of) The city he grew up in had little to no pollution (something Nico was also rather jealous of.) Will's tanned skin and extremely blinding smile had always made Nico think of him like he was a piece of the sun itself: beautiful, but dangerous if you got too close. And actually, now that he thought of it, he had to reconsider that 'dangerous' part.

It was like Will had only received the good qualities of the sun: like bringing warmth and light into people's lives, brightening their paths. 

Nico thought Will had succeeded pretty well in brightening his life. It wasn't an awful lot, but it was enough to keep him going.

"Oh right.. Now I remember." Nico said awkwardly.

"Yes," Will snapped back into reality at the sound of his voice. "and do you understand that I can't enjoy the fresh air if that filthy smoke keeps filling my lungs?"

Nico snorted.

"You sound like a nature junkie." He said matter-of-factly, and took another drag.

"Fuck you, di Angelo."

"No. but Will, let's be serious here and try to solve this problem like the adults we are. This is my room and my window. When I'm in here I can smoke where I want to whenever I want to and how much I want to. You don't control me." As if to emphasis his words, Nico took another drag, challenging Will with his eyes.

Will took a step forward, eyes blazing and slapped the cigarette out of his hands. Nico gasped as it flew away, right trough the _fucking_ window

He wanted to cry.

"Why did you do that Solace?" He spat. "What does it even matter to you whether  I smoke or not? You shouldn't care about it so much. It's no big deal."

"No, Nico you don't understand. I care because," He sighed exasperated,"inhaling that deadly smoke can give you cancer. Lung cancer. It's very dangerous. You could die-"

Will was cut short by Nico's snort.

"I'm being serious Nico. You could die and you dying means I won't be able to spend any more time with you. Ever. And  I can't stand even thinking about that." The last part of the sentence came out a whisper.

Nico fake gasped dramatically, though his heart started beating a little faster.

"William Arthur Solace, was that a love confession?" 

Will seemed to have regained his confidence after he knew his words had been received well.

"That depends," He took a step forward until they were so close their noses almost touched, Nico could feel the warmth of Will's breath on his lips.

Will being taller than him meant he had the advantage, so he backed Nico up against the wall next to the window, their lips still dangerously close to each other.

"Do you want it to be?" He whispered.

Nico was sure Will could practically hear his heart right now, he felt like it was going to explode.

"Fuck yes." He breathed.

When their lips touched Nico felt an electricity he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a pleasant exchange from the constant numbness he usually felt.

The kiss deepened, and Nico entitled himself the luckiest man on the planet.

He didn't even know why but kissing Will made him feel so.. _Alive_

They finally pulled apart, both breathless and beaming.

"So.. does this mean you'll stop smoking?" Will asked sheepishly.

Nico smiled. A real smile.

 _Remember the bad times, create the good._  He reminded himself.

"It means I'll consider it."

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! If you've made it to the end, thank you so much, y'all are the reason I do this :")
> 
> I should apologize tho, if there are any mistakes in this fanfic hehe.. :3  
> Love y'all  
> ~Kat


End file.
